


Crepes Filled with Good News

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breakfast, Buchimaru, Codename Erika, Coffee, Crepes, F/M, Foot Massage, Friendship, Incognito Ann, Light-hearted comedy, Mermaid Makoto, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Surprising news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A few years from the game's ending, Makoto (married to Ren) and Ann (who's with Ryuji) go shopping together and eat crepes.Both are in for some surprises!(This was supposed to be a one-chapter thing, but I couldn't help writing sequels: chapter 2 is dialogue-driven ShuMako, chapter 3 will probably be Ren & Ryuji talking.)





	1. Chapter 1

”This one would look sooo good on you!” cried out Ann Takamaki, and showed Makoto Niijima a dress. Makoto walked over and looked at it. The dress was mermaid cut, silk, with intricate and tasteful brocade. Makoto took it in her hands — it suited her skin tone perfectly and she had just the right shade of red nail polish to go with it.

Makoto held the dress up, spun it around, took a good look at it. It would wrap her in luxurious silk, leave the shoulders bare, and leave her back naked all the way down to her lower back.

Ann was in incognito mode, with a red hoodie, a wig that ran from gold to blue, and round red sunglasses. It was a good disguise for a successful model, but Ann was about to ruin it by her exclamations that reminded Makoto that their teenage years weren't that far behind.

”That would look _gorgeous_ on you! The green would go so well with your hair and your eyes.”

Makoto smiled at Ann, pleased at her enthusiasm and her admiration.

”And it would bring out your collarbones! They're so gorgeous you should never ever hide them. Well, there are some occasions, sure, but you know what I mean!”

”I do”, Makoto said, and kept smiling. It had been a great idea to come shopping with Ann. It had been a few weeks since they'd last seen each other and a lot had happened since then. Ann's energy came straight from the heart and even from behind her sunglasses, she was a positive ray of light. ”I think I might try this on, Erika!” Makoto called Ann by her incognito name that fit a natural blonde with a foreign background. ”Do you have time?”

”Are you kidding me? That's what we're here for! Go on, go change!”

Ann certainly was in a good mood. But Makoto was, too. This was going to be a good shopping trip. A few years ago, she couldn't have imagined that she would some day enjoy something this light and emotional. She would have called it superficial back then. But life with her husband had taught her to appreciate sensual pleasures, too — not just the sexual kind, but the touch of silk, the taste of a crepe, sweet melodies sung in candlelight. Ren was a sweet, caring husband who every now and then showered her in romance and small luxuries.

Makoto stepped into the changing booth and changed into the dress. When she had pulled it up, she called Ann to work the zipper in the back through the curtain, and told her to wait. Then Makoto straightened herself, smoothed out some wrinkles, and looked in the mirror.

The dress really did emphasize her collarbones, and the contrast with her red eyes was striking. It brought out her small, firm breasts, and her slim figure. There were some loose spots here and there and it felt a little bit tight around her hips, but that was because of her hips and well-toned butt. She was very proud of them. The tailor could work on those.

Makoto knew she looked good, and moreover, she felt good. She called out to Ann.

”Are you ready?”

”What, me? You're the one in the booth!”

”I mean...”

Makoto pulled the curtain aside and stepped in front of Ann.

”...ready to behold the Queen.”

Makoto then witnessed something she had never witnessed before: Ann was speechless. Her jaw literally dropped, but other than that, she seemed to have paralyzed. Her sunglasses had dropped a little and Makoto could see Ann's eyes, completely stunned.

The Queen wasn't ashamed of her smile, and the confidence the dress brought in her. She took a pair of steps towards Ann, and spun gracefully around so that Ann could see her back.

”I look quite good in this, don't you agree?”

Ann let out a high yelp.

”That is.. that is... Makoto! You look stunning in that!” She was still grasping for words, and Makoto interjected a humble thank you that shone with pride and happiness.

”Not that you don't look stunning in pretty much everything! You should be the model here!”

”Don't put yourself down, Erika-chan. We could pose together!”

”If you want to try it out, I can talk with my agent!”

Makoto felt confident, but Ann seemed sincere and her proposition took Makoto by complete surprise. She heard her old, less confident side speak.

”R-really?”

”Of course! You look gorgeous! You carry yourself like a, like a, like a queen, and your skin is so perfect! Your posture, your eyes, your smile — I mean it, Makoto, you shine like a treasure. Well, you are a treasure! I'm so happy now for you!”

A mixture of confusion and happiness spun around in Makoto's head that she distilled into confidence again and smiled.

”Aren't you a breath of positivity, Erika!” She bowed at her close friend. ”I'm so glad we could meet today.”

”Don't talk like it's over, yet! I have other things I wanna do with you. Turn around. Slowly!”

Makoto did, and Ann kept looking at the dress. ”It's like it's been tailored just for you! I can't believe it. It just fits your body and your personality so good! Let's buy it.”

”Huh?” Makoto said. ”With this price? I'm not even sure where I would wear it!”

”I don't care about the price! I'll buy it for you!”

Makoto had some objections to that, but Ann's enthusiasm was so honest that she couldn't turn her down. Ann could well afford it, and besides, Makoto hadn't been entirely truthful. She actually did have something in mind. Not something in the future right up ahead, but Ann would know it, in time.

*

In some ways Ann hadn't changed at all, and it came as no surprise that next up Ann took Makoto to eat some crepes. They had agreed that the evening was on Ann and she would treat her friend.

”I like modelling, I really do, but I don't have anyone really close there!” she had explained, and said that she really wanted to just hang out with a true friend for a change. Makoto didn't object — although she had made some close friends, the bond that the former Phantom Thieves shared was one of a kind.

Their time as Phantom Thieves had lasted much less than a year, but it was an intense period of time that had radically shaped their personalities and futures. That was the one thing that they could never share with anyone else, nor experience with anyone else. Every day, Makoto felt grateful that every one from the team had stayed close friends, and become even closer during the years. With everyone else, there would always be something hidden about her life; but with the Thieves, they could share everything.

Like Ann was about to, now, on the street a little before her favorite crepe stall in Shibuya.

”Did you realize that I had a crush on you at one point?” Ann said.

It was Makoto's time to be stunned now. No, she hadn't realized that. She wasn't that much into girls. But it did seem to make sense in some way and Makoto quickly recovered.

”Really? I'm... flattered?”

”You're confused, that's what you are!” Ann laughed. ”Don't worry. That was then and I'm perfectly happy with Ryuji. I just wanted to let you know. I was gushing so much about your beauty back there!”

”You most certainly did! But... I never knew you were into girls, too!”

”Oh, I'm into anyone. Well, I'm completely loyal to Ryuji, but I find others attractive, of course. And it's not about the gender. It's the person inside that matters.”

”That... That doesn't surprise me at all, actually. It does make sense!”

”So, now! Are you still shocked or should we order the crepes and continue then?”

Makoto laughed. ”Let's eat some crepes.” She felt she wanted it with extra chocolate, but couldn't make herself say it. She had looked so good in that dress, and there was so much sugar and fat in chocolate anyway.

Makoto stood waiting while Ann bought two crepes. The scent from the stall was delicious. The frying crepes, the sweet strawberries, the wispy whipped cream, and the luscious chocolate — they made her mouth water already. Makoto was lost in thought, lost in a desire for the delicacy. She had never felt such an appetite for crepes before.

Ann interrupted Makoto's reverie.

”Heeere you go! Bon appétit, ma chère!” Her French sounded awful, but that was part of Ann's charm. Makoto bowed politely and took the crepe in both hands.

The fat from the crepe and the chocolate put a spell on Makoto. She felt almost drunk from the scent alone and she had to exert all her willpower to not bury her face in it right away. So she just took in the scent and smiled like she had just entered paradise.

”You're beginning to like these”, Ann said. ”I can tell!” She led them to a little less crowded spot next to the wall.

”Oh, yes. I might have initially harbored some prejudice. But now”, Makoto said and took bite, the size of it surprising herself, too. ”Mmm rmmgllm bgnng mm mmm mm.”

Ann burst out laughing.

”You what? Are beginning to like it?” She giggled.

Makoto's mouth was full of crepe and whipped cream and strawberry and chocolate. She didn't remember when she'd eaten this much of anything at a time, ever.

”Mm, yes!” Makoto said, and laughed herself. She also felt herself blush. ”I'm... quite surprised myself!” Her laughter turned into a giggle. Ann giggled in return, and the giggle turned into an uncontrolled giggle-echo. Makoto had a hard time holding on to the crepe and squeezed it so that some of the fillings spurted out on her fingers.

That made them laugh even more.

When their surprising giggle-a-thon started to subside, they could start try forming out words. Ann was the first to succeed.

”So... Is this me telling about my crush? That made _you_ so giggly?”

”Oh, I don't know! It just came out of nowhere. But I would not rule it out altogether. It does feel good to be wanted!” She took her crepe to her left hand and licked some of the fillings from her fingers.

”I'm happy to hear that! You used to be so convinced that nobody would want you.”

Slurp, slurp, more delicious fillings. Gulp, gulp, gulp it down. ”Some years with Ren do a girl wonders”, she said and smiled.

”Whaa...? You even smile like him!”

”Nobody can smile like him!”

”You did, you just did! That mischievous grin that we saw in Metaverse all the time! Oh my God, this is so cute!”

”S-stop it!” Makoto said, but couldn't hold her pride and her laughter.

Suddenly, Ann kissed her on the cheek. Her lips were sticky from the crepe.

”Oh!”

”S-sorry!” Ann said. ”You're just so... great! I didn't mean anything by it!”

Makoto laughed some more, then said, ”Oh, don't worry, Ann.” There were so many people around that they didn't need to worry about codenames here. ”It felt nice. Can I hug you?”

They did. It was an intimate hug between friends and it made Makoto's heart feel warm. She felt accepted and relaxed.

She did have to take care not to smear Ann's hoodie with the crepe, though.

They let go of the hug. ”It's easy to talk to you. Even about stuff like this”, Makoto said. Then, another bite of the crepe.

Ann laughed. ”Good! You, too. And you do look really beautiful today. Like, more beautiful than ever! And I'm not trying to hit on you!”

Makoto blushed again. ”Thank you. I really am feeling very good. I guess it shows on my face, too.” Crepe again. She took a really big strawberry, into her mouth, and bit into it. It was especially sweet and juicy. All these scents and sensations and sweetness felt to Makoto as if she really was getting drunk.

”And it feels good to not have to think about work.” Munch. ”I feel like I can be honest with you. Everything I need to be.” Munch munch. That had been a good crepe. ”Let's have another?” Makoto asked.

Ann looked at her own crepe, one third still to go. The look on her face told of the realization that the ruler of all crepekind, the mistress of dessert, had eaten a crepe more slowly than Makoto, who was usually rather known for... being mindful of the nutritional qualities of the food she was about to consume.

Ann seemed to be excited about the idea and wolfed down her own crepe. She was beaming, her face as bright as it was when she first told Makoto that she and Ryuji were finally dating. ”You don't need to ask!”

Makoto took steps towards the crepe stall even before Ann had finished her sentence. They raced there, and Makoto put in an order first.

”Two crepes, please! Extra large!”

”W-what?” said Ann.

”I'm buying these, don't worry!”

”I mean...” Ann began. ”What's...”

Ann's eyes widened.

”MAKOTO!” She squealed, which knocked some sense to her, because people looked at her. She bent over to Makoto and asked in a hushed voice, expectation and excitement evident. ”Makoto... Are you... pregnant?”

Makoto's own eyes widened now, and she blushed. She had lost count of the times, today. She tried saying something, but at first, she could only form some makings of a syllable or anything resembling human speech.

”You are, aren't you?!” Ann exclaimed, face radiating surprise and genuine joy.

”Your crepes”, said the seller and looked at the vocal Ann. ”Can I ask you to keep it down?”

”SURE!” said Ann, and then realized people in Kyoto had probably heard that, too. Almost without realizing what she did, she paid for the crepes, told the seller to keep the change, took the crepes, and somehow managed to nudge-nudge Makoto to the side.

Makoto had been caught and she didn't recognize the feeling. She was confused and blushing and barely could make eye contact with Ann, but said, with joy, ”...I am!”

”AAAUUGHH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” Ann said, and hugged her friend. Too bad for Makoto's extra large crepe, though, which was — splortch — squeezed between them. Both their shirts now sported a handsome helping of crepe fillings. They didn't mind — both were feeling very happy.

”I... I was going to tell you! Soon. That's also why I wanted to see you!”

”Don't start feeling guilty now! What! How far is it? What're you gonna do?”

”About... ten weeks, now. She's growing fast. And needs food.” Makoto felt somewhat humiliated at that. She, who had been so picky about what she could eat, gulping down dessert.

”She?! You can tell already?”

”Well... No. We both just have this feeling that it's a girl. We think it's cute to talk about it as a girl.”

”Ooo-aa-www!” Ann apparently wanted to hug Makoto again, but saw the results of the last one, so she expressed her enthusiasm by something resembling a small dance.

”Keep it as a secret, would you, please?”

”Aaa—whaaat? Really?!”

”Well, we do want to tell it to people ourselves.”

It was as if a lightbulb had been lit in Ann's head.

”Oh! True! I'm sorry! I'm just ssooo exciiteeeed!”

Crepe on her chest, baffled from their secret being out, Makoto stood silent for a small moment, but then burst out laughing herself.

”You owe me a crepe, Panther! I need food!”

”U-uh — yes! Here, take mine!”

”I'm warning you. This one is tough _and_ impervious to healthy food!”

”Let's use dessertical attacks!”

”Yes, it's weak against them. More crepes!”

”More crepes! The baby needs food!”

”And mommy needs food, too!”

”Oh! That's right! You know what — are you two free this weekend? Because I'm taking you two to a buffet! We need to celebrate!”

Makoto looked at Ann with suspicion. ”Is this the kind of buffet that I heard about with Ryuji and meat?”

”It is, and it is the best I've ever had!”

”Then you need to invite Ryuji, too.”

”Of course! Can I tell him?”

”Of course not! I want to hear his what the eff! It's been too long since the last time.”

”It's a date, then! Now, some more crepes!” said Ann and ran back to the stall.

Makoto looked at the smear on her chest and started picking up the pieces of the crepe. Licked her fingers, tasted the sweets, looked at the mess.

She was going to have to get used to the mess, soon. And weight gain. Luckily, 30 weeks was a long time to prepare herself. She had to admit, though, that the dress would need some more tailoring. She wasn't going to be this slim for long.

Makoto and Ren were going to be mom and dad Niijima, soon.


	2. A Happy Morning in Three Parts

Soft cotton against her right cheek, Ren's arm around her naked belly, his hand on her navel — Makoto lay in bed in comfort. The soft warmth of sleep hadn't left her yet. Ren was soft and warm, too. Makoto pressed her naked butt more firmly against him. They were cuddled under a blanket.

Ren kissed her on the back of the neck. A tender one. Its caress left a wet spot on Makoto's skin.

”Less than a year from now, and it won't just be just the two of us anymore”, Ren said.

”Are you afraid?”

”A little.”

”So am I.”

”Less so because my Queen gives me strength.”

Cuddle closer. How could someone feel so firm and strong while feeling like the most comfortable thing in the world at the same time? Makoto took a hold of Ren's hand and brought it to her face and kissed it. Then she put it lower, to cup her breast.

”There. It feels lovely”, she said. ”I think you will be an excellent father.”

”You and me both.”

”What, a father?” she asked.

”Yes. You're the most beautiful and loving father this world has ever known.”

”Well then!” she said and turned around. ”Then you'll be the most handsome and caring mother anyone has ever seen!”

”It would be my honor to be the mother to our child that you are carrying”, Ren said.

”It would be my honor if you gave birth to it.” She kissed him on the lips. ”Deal?”

Ren squinted his eyes and looked at her.

”I wonder where you learned all those witty comebacks.”

”I don't need a teacher. I'm a strong woman.”

”Ouch.”

”You asked!” Makoto said and pinched Ren on the nose.

Ren took her by the sides and lifted her naked body on his lower abdomen, naked too.

”Let me behold my strong, independent woman, then, who needs no man in her life.”

”Not needing one”, Makoto said and lowered herself for one tickling kiss on Ren's eyelids, ”isn't the same as not desiring one, or loving one.”

Ren smiled.

”But really. You have taught me a lot”, Makoto said. She held his eye for a few seconds and at the same time, drew with her finger a heart on Ren's chest.

”But your charm is your own”, he said.

”Yes, I admit. Yours is impossible to imitate.”

”Isn't imitation the highest form of flattery?”

”Admitting the inimitability of someone is still higher.”

”You must reside in heaven, then.”

”Only because you lifted me there.”

Ren then took her by the hips and lifted her above him. Makoto made herself into a straight plank — her belly didn't show the baby yet — and Ren lowered her on him again. Her breasts pressed on his chest, their eyes reflected their souls to each other, echoed the affection, brought stupid smiles on their faces. It was like they had just fallen in love yesterday.

”I love you”, she said.

”I love you”, he replied.

”Let's stay like this the whole day.”

”What are we going to eat? I know your eyes will keep me nourished for an entire day.”

”For me, brushing through your hair will suffice.”

”What about the baby?” he asked.

”Mm. Could be I turn into a shadow if I don't get any food.”

”Would that make our baby a persona, then?”

”She better have one! A psychological one, if not the metaverse version.”

”What would her persona be like?” he asked.

”With your enigmatic charm and my brilliant wit...”

”With my stunning good looks and your Niijima glare...”

She pinched his nipple. He yelped ouch.

Makoto said, ”She will be Athena, powerful and wise despite her stupid father.”

”Zeus wasn't stupid!”

”You try being witty about a mythological female who doesn't get along with her dad, then.”

Ren was stumped. ”I admit defeat.”

She looked at him.

”Ooh, ooh, the Niijima glare!”

”Careful, or I'll be the Niijima bear, tearing into you with abandon.”

”Oh, a Niijima! Beware!”

”You're one too these days, remem-bare!”

She tore into his hair and smothered his face in kisses.

 

*

 

Coffee and morning gowns— Ren wore wine red and black, with golden lotuses; Makoto's was a simple white. Makoto's feet were in Ren's lap. He thought her toes were immeasurably cute and poked at them, one at a time.

”I like this nail.”

”That particular one?” she giggled.

”Today, yes! It's a little bit long on the right hand side. Sharper and more angular than the rest. It's very cute against all the round shapes.”

She smiled at him and took a sip of her Javanese coffee, dark roast. He lifted her right foot and kissed the middle toe with the lovable toenail.

”Do you want them polished today?”

”With massage first?”

”I won't say no”, he said and smirked. Makoto loved having her feet massaged and Ren had read some tips on the internet. He had some tricks up his sleeve.

”Drink up your coffee before it gets cold.”

”Mm!” he said and sipped some. ”You know what I learned in Finland?”

”That you're secretly a Moomintroll?”

”I have created a monster. Please, Yaldabaoth, give me back the shy Makoto.”

”But Satanael needs a worthy lover, doesn't he?”

”I guess it would take more than a mortal queen to dominate him.”

”More like a...”

”A Queen”, Ren said.

”You mentioned Finland.”

”Yes, Queen”. He bowed. ”Cold coffee makes you beautiful. Their idiom.”

She burst out laughing. ”They really say so?”

”It's an old saying! It does contain antioxidants, but it's also a diuretic.”

”So it might dry your skin.”

”But it depends on the dosage. For some, it does good. For others, it doesn't. Then I guess,” he said and took her hand and kissed it, ”there are some who can do anything and still be the most beautiful being on this earth.”

She blushed now. ”The baby might be more beautiful.”

”Promise me you won't be the evil stepmother.”

”You really suspect I would? To our own child?” Makoto laughed.

”You would make for a fine villain”, he said. ”Strong, brilliant, intimidating.”

”With the Niijima hair?”

”With or without Niijima underwear.”

”Eyes the color of blood.”

”Getting brighter and brighter with every enemy you've crushed.”

”Sounds like you're getting excited, Ren.”

”You can crush me anytime.”

”Right before an exam?”

”Especially before an exam. Humility is the mother of wisdom.”

”That's the best excuse I've heard for sex before studies.”

”I have the best teacher.”

”Study partner.”

”Study partner”, he admitted. ”But really, some people are dying for an authority.”

”What do you mean?” she asked and sipped more coffee.

”This time it's a guy in our seminar. It's as if he has no confidence in himself at all. No curiousity, no desire to make his own answers. Does he expect the teacher to tell him everything?”

Makoto squinted her eyes in contemplation and drank the last coffee. ”Could it be,” she said and poured some more coffee for both of them, ”he sees his own pride and acknowledges the need to be humble for a change?”

Ren was dumbfounded.

”I didn't think about that.”

”Isn't humility the mother of wisdom?”, she quipped with a glimmer in her eye. Ren blushed. She didn't see that very often.

”You just keep reminding me of why I love you. Every day.”

”So who is this guy?”

”After your insight? I'm not sure anymore.” He took a few strands of his bangs between his fingers and rolled them. ”I'm strangely hostile towards him.”

”Towards someone humble?”

”I know... Okay. Let me think.” He sipped some more coffee.

”I'll get some mochis. Do you want some?” Makoto asked. Ren nodded.

He continued. ”The professor in charge of the seminar is not... very humble himself. He's been wrong a number of times already and he doesn't like to admit it.”

”There are a lot of people like that. You aren't always this annoyed.”

”Am I? Annoyed.”

”Are you?” she smiled. ”I don't remember when I've heard you this judgemental.”

He stayed silent for a while and looked pensively into the black coffee.

Makoto said, with a soft humor, ”If you gaze into the coffee, the coffee also gazes into you.”

Ren burst out laughing. ”She who dates a joker should look to it that she herself does not become a joker.”

”I thought you liked it.”

”That's not a Nietzsche quote”, Ren said.

”Oh, it is. That's from Zarathustra.”

”Who says it? The woman with the whip to Zarathustra?”

She leaned to him and kissed him on the ear and whispered, ”You know there is no character like that in the book.”

”True.” Ren took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. She surrendered to the hot kiss, and for a few moments, there was nothing else.

Ren broke away from the kiss and said, ”Hold out baits to entice the lover. Feign disorder, and kiss her.”

Makoto's eyes widened. She put her head in Ren's lap and turned, so she could face him and look up at his face. ”She who knows when she can fight and when she cannot will be victorious.”

Ren looked her in the eye and gently stroked her face. ”You are very pretty in defeat, too.”

”You are extremely subtle and extremely mysterious, husband.”

”You are divinity itself, the light of your loved ones and the bane of your enemies.”

”That's not Sun Tzu, but if you kiss me now, I can forgive you.”

She didn't have to ask twice.

 

*

 

Makoto sat on the couch, still in her morning robe. Ren brought a simple tub full of hot water and placed it at her feet.

”When do you think that my tummy grows bigger?”

Ren was kneeling before her and looked at her. ”With your physique, in two or three weeks.”

”Already?!”

”I read that much. You have wide hips, though, so they might hide it some.” Saying this, Ren took a lime and sliced it in half with a knife. He placed one half in the water.

”H-how do you know so much about this?!” The combination of the lime and Ren's efflux of pregnancy trivia took her by complete surprise.

”Your Majesty is pregnant. I will take care of you two. Now, your feet, please”, he said, and Makoto gently lifted her feet and let him lower them into the hot water. ”Does this feel comfortable?”

The soft depth of her sigh was answer enough, but she accentuated it with ”Perfect.”

”A-and... of course I'd read about that myself, but...”, started Makoto. Meanwhile Ren took a towel, soaked it in the water, lifted her left foot from the water, and let water from drip down her leg and foot. She smiled. ”...it's... not easy to imagine that happening yet. Time goes by so quickly, and I don't feel much different!”

”Aside from eating vanilla ice cream with dried seaweed?”

”I eat mochis filled with carrots, too...” She sounded so relaxed.

”But ice cream makis, too.” He changed her leg and started dripping water down the right one, too.

”I seem to have a fondness for round things.”

”Good thing that the baby isn't square, then.” He kissed the knuckles of her toes. ”I love round things, too.”

”And the occasional protruding toenail.”

”If it's a Niijima toenail.” Kiss on the toe.

Ren took another towel and started patting Makoto's calves dry.

The relaxation made her sigh again. ”Mmmhmm... by the way, Ann found out about the baby.”

Ren stopped patting for a second. ”Really?” He sounded a little disappointed.

”Yes... I'm sorry.”

”What happened?” Pat pat. ”Do you still want this, by the way?”

”Mm, you can start the massage. I like what you're doing.”

”The internet's amazing. What happened?”

”Well...cravings.”

Ren took Makoto's left foot again and started gently rubbing it with the other half of the lime. ”Cravings? So...” Ren looked pensive. ”You ate dessert with Ann and she, being the infallible dessert-whisperer, put Ren and Makoto together and got three?”

”I did eat the crepe faster than she did.” Makoto felt ashamed. Her cheeks had turned red. Like strawberries.

”You did?” Ren let out a laugh.

Makoto let out a giggle. ”I did. And then had another, extra large.”

Ren guffawed and accidentally let Makoto's foot slip into the tub. Splash, his morning gown got wet.

He couldn't quit laughing. Makoto joined in with her giggle. Ren bent forwards out of laughter and took hold of the other foot. He was shaking, which made Makoto's leg shake, too. He tried to calm the laughter by kissing her feet (they tasted lightly of lime) and rubbing the sole with the lime. The pulp got on his fingers and in combination with the warm water, the duet of laugher and giggle started to subside.

”Wait.” He lowered her foot into the water again. Then he opened his morning gown and let it fall to his lap. ”There.” Foot again, back to the massage.

”Now, this is new. Will she tell Ryuji?”

”I asked her not to.”

”But she's Ann.”

”So you should probably see Ryuji soon and tell him.”

”A double date?” he asked.

”That, or just the two of you.”

”We can talk about that when I'm not rubbing your feet.”

”Sounds reasonable.”

Ren lowered her feet into the water again. ”I'm going to have to ask you to wait for a while.” He stood up, leaving his morning robe on the floor, and walked naked into the kitchen.

Makoto heard him open a cupboard and take out something. Then, the freezer door. It was very similar to the fridge door, but clearly different to her discerning ears.

Ren came back with something behind his back. ”Do you know what day today is?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. ”Huh?”

”I love my wife more than anything else in the world day.”

He revealed his secret: a tray, upon which rested a half-dozen maki rolls. Hideously big for a maki, five or six centimeters in diameter, they were filled with vanilla ice cream. That was not all, though. Ren had used additional seaweed to fashion them into Buchimaru heads: eyes, nose, mouth.

Makoto was even more wide-eyed, and burst into tears. She kept staring at the tray, tears rolling down her cheeks, smiling like it was the best gift she had ever had. Which might be true — not that she kept count.

”I... can't say...”

”Shhh. Just eat and enjoy what I do”, Ren said and kneeled in front of her. ”I'll rotate your feet now, then start rubbing. Coconut oil sound good enough?”

Makoto kept crying and nodding her head.

”Good. I didn't have anything else to rub with.” He smirked again.

”I love you, Makoto.”

Her red eyes, smiling through the tears, answered him in kind.


End file.
